


Meeting your Sister

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [21]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Arwen comes to Elladan's quarters to speak with him.





	Meeting your Sister

**Meeting your Sister  
By CC  
December, 2010**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This ficlet takes place a few weeks after New Song. Elladan is 302 years old. 

This is a triple drabble for Min, who wanted Lord of the Rings. I thought she might like Elladan (g). Merry Christmas!

* * *

_Glorfindel moved to the window and saw the twins standing in the courtyard. It would be easy for a foreigner to distinguish them now, not only because of the differences in their attire, but because of Elladan’s shoulder-length hair. Glorfindel fingered the locket where he kept a strand of the soft tresses, a memory of days gone and a hope for a future together._

_Glorfindel, in "New Song"._

 

Elladan was back home at last, and not wandering around with Gildor’s company, being mistaken for a man. Elladan didn’t mind, but it disturbed Glorfindel and Elrohir. Elladan wished he could do something to assure them, but he didn’t know yet what his decision would be. 

He looked around his cluttered bedroom; he’d need Elrohir’s help to bring order to chaos. Elladan was glad to have arrived in time for the Winter Solstice’s celebration. He was certain than Glorfindel was all too glad not to spend another feast out of the vale. 

“May I come in?” 

Elladan smiled. “Of course you can, Arwen, but I’m afraid the place is a mess…”

She smiled back. “I like all the things you’ve brought. Sometimes I wish I could go with Gildor’s company too.”

“You do?” Elladan realized that he didn’t really know his sister well. 

Arwen found a place to sit down amidst the chaos. “Yes. It seems so exciting to visit the villages of Men. I travel with Mama to Lorien, but that’s different.”

“You might have seen the Woodmen. They dwell near the Anduin.”

“Only from afar… We saw a Beornian once, but only Glorfindel spoke to him. Have you seen Orcs in your travels, Elladan?”

“A few, but they are mostly on the eastern side of the Misty Mountains. We usually travel west from Imladris and trade with Men and Dwarves.”

“They say you look like a Man,” Arwen said suddenly. “Are you thinking of choosing their fate?”

Arwen’s directness surprised Elladan. “I don’t know yet, Arwen,” he said. “It’s not a decision I’ll make lightly.”

“I worry for you and Elrohir.”

“There is no need to worry. When the time comes Elrohir and I will choose together.”

Arwen smiled. “And I will leave or stay here with you.”


End file.
